Gender Bender
by kora22
Summary: When one of Chumvi's spells goes wrong, it has a funny, yet awkward consequence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I'd throw up the next story tonight. This should be a funny one.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Magic Practice**

It had been about a week since Chumvi and Tama had joined the pride. Tama had made a full recovery from her snake bite and the only thing that remained from it was the wound itself, which was still healing. Everyone had agreed to let Chumvi stay, since he had been exiled from his pride for being magical. Tama had run away to find him, nearly dying in the process.

Chumvi had been regretting being magic, but now that Tama was with him, and he was in a pride that accepted him, he was now free to use his magic whenever he wanted. He had been actually wanting to practice his magic more, and since there wasn't anyhting to do today, he figured he take the time for a little magic practice.

"Hm..." Chumvi said to Tama, "What spell should I try first?"

"Try turning that bush into a tree." Tama pointed at a bush that was about ten feet away, "That's a transformation spell, right?"

"Yep." Chumvi said as he looked to the bush, "I'm not too skilled with these spells, but I'll give it a shot." Chumvi aimed his paw at the bush. A blast of magical energy shot out of it and hit the bush. In a flash in went right from a bush to a tall tree.

"Hah! It worked!" Chumvi exclaimed. It wasn't very often one of his spell had the intended effect.

"Try changing it back." Tama told him.

Chumvi took aim once again and sent a magic blast at it. This time, it didn't work. The tree exploded into thousands of pieces, making pieces of scorched wood rain down all around them.

"Well," Chumvi said as he raised a foreleg to shield his head from the debris. at least it worked once..."

* * *

"What was that!?" Nala exclaimed.

"Well," Kulaani said, "judging by the explosion and the flash I saw... I'd say some sort of magical energy."

"Chumvi." Simba said, "One of his spells must have gone wrong again."

"Should we go check on them?" Tora asked, "That looked pretty powerful."

"You all have fun with that..." Vitani said, sitting next to Kulaani, "I'll just hang here. I don't want to get blown up."

"Suit yourself." Kulaani told his girlfriend, "I'm actually interested, but I guess that's just my nature." He looked back at the other cubs, "Let's go see."

* * *

When Simba and the other cubs arrived where Tama and Chumvi were, they saw the burnt pieces of tree littered across the ground.

"So," Haiba said, "What was that explosion? I'm guessing you either blew something up, or that was one heck of a romantic moment I missed out on."

"Chumvi blew up a tree." Tama said, "His first spell was successful..." She motioned to the scattered debris, "The second, not so much."

"That's apparent." Simba said, "What spell was it?"

"Transformation." Chumvi said, "I think I'll try a color change spell now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Angani asked.

"Basically, it can change the color of the fur of anyone who is in the range of it." Chumvi explained, "Don't worry, even if this goes wrong, there's only a ten percent chance of us getting hurt."

"Seems good to me." Simba said, "Do it."

"Are you nuts, Simba?" Nala asked.

"But I want to see if I change color!" He said, "Picture it, me, the Prince of the Pridelands with awesome blue fur!"

"I don't know..." Kora said, "Seems dangerous."

"Who cares?" Simba said, "Do it. It will make me look even cooler!"

"Okay." Chumvi said, "Here it goes..." Both of his paws were enveloped in a white light. It quickly spead from his paws and surrounded all of them in it. After a few seconds. It faded away.

When the light was gone, they all had a hard time seeing because it had been so bright.

"Why do I feel funny?" Simba asked. He quickly clapped a paw over his mouth. That wasn't his voice, it was too high pitched.

"Simba what-" Nala did the same as he did, stopping in mid-sentence. Her voice was deeper than it had been.

Once their vision was back to normal, they could see exactly what the problem was. They all still had the same fur color, but the spell had an unintended effect.

"Oops..." Chumvi said. He also now had a higher voice.

"Chumvi..." Simba said.

"It appears I accidentally performed a gender swap spell..." he, or rather she said.

"Are you serious..." Angani said. Her voice had remained unchanged, "I'm going to kill you..."

"Well..." Mkali said, "I feel awkward..."

"I don't see the issue." Haiba said, looking himself over. "I like it. I can just think of all the possibilities now..."

"What am I going to tell my girlfriend?" Kora asked, "I'm pretty sure she'll dump me now!"

"Same here." Sora added.

"At least I don't have that issue..." Mheetu said, looking over at Tora, "Though kissing will be a bit weird..."

"I can fix this." Chumvi said, "I just need to-Ah!" He was violently grabbed by the throat by Angani.

"You better fix it you little runt!" Angani shouted, "If I'm stuck with a... a... well, you know, for the rest of my life, you're going to pay!"

"Hey!" Tama yelled in a rough voice, "Just set him... her... down."

Angani released Chumvi, dropping her to the ground.

"You better find a way to fix this." Angani said before leaving with Mkali.

"I'm going to need sometime to perfect the spell." Chumvi said, "If you find some other way to reverse it, let me know... Until then, I guess just deal with it."

Simba and her friends all looked at each other. They knew this situation was going to get interesting... Especially when their when everyone else found out...

"Well," Haiba said, "Now, I know what it's like to be a girl... Time to find out more..."

"No." Simba said, "You're going to help us find a way out of this. Let's go."

"Awww..." Haiba said as they all started to the water hole. Who knows if Chumvi would get that spell right again, they needed to find another way to get back to normal... If there was one.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't this a delightfully awkward situation! Talk about feeling uncomfortable... How would you feel if your boyfriend or girlfriend switched genders? That's right. Weird. Next chapter tomorrow, possibly two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let's see how the cubs deal with their little... Situation... Please not that I will be referring to the characters as their current genders, like I will be referring to Simba as 'she' and Nala as 'he.' So, don't get confused. Enjoy the two chapters...**

**Greg M 94: Well, they'll be faced with a new issue in this update...**

**anonymous13: Chumvi doesn't have very good luck, does he?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Awkward**

"Oh, lighten up." Mkali said to Angani.

Angani was furious... Which really wasn't anything different, but this really didn't make him happy.

"Lighten up!?" Angani exclaimed, "Look at us! How can you be so calm about it!?"

"Because I know how to control my emotions." Mkali told him. He wasn't exactly happy about their current situation either, but he didn't lose his temper like Angani... Now that she thought about it, it seemed like Angani had an even shorter temper than usual.

"I understand how this would make you upset," Mkali said, "but you lost it pretty quick, why was has your temper been so short lately?"

"What are you talking about?" Angani asked, "I'm always like this..."

"No..." Mkali said, "There's a change in you, I can tell."

"Look," Angani said, wanting to end the conversation, "I'm fine. Just drop it and keep walking." Angani moved on as Mkali looked at her.

Mkali knew there was something wrong that Angani wasn't telling... Angani wasn't the type to open up, but it was usually okay as long as it was only Mkali that was around. Mkali didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to find out...

* * *

"What... The... Heck?" Kula asked when Kora and the others got to the water hole, "I thought you were my boyfriend?"

"Well," Kora said, "I _was_. You're not going to dump me, right?"

"This will get fixed." Simba said, "You know, once we find a way... I don't think Chumvi will get that spell right again..."

"I don't want to change back yet..." Haiba said, "I like this whole being a girl thing. It makes me feel fuzzy inside." He looked at his reflection in the water, "Here I thought I couldn't get any hotter. I've never been so wrong."

"Haiba..." Nala said, "Do you always look at things in a positive light?"

"Oooh... Nala," Haiba said, "Your muscles make you look hot..."

"I guess so..." Nala said, "Can we focus on what needs to be done? We need to find a way to get back to our correct genders."

"Hm..." Kulaani said, "I'm going to make a run back to my pride, they might have something, but I'm not so sure... Hope they aren't too shocked when they see me. Wish me luck."

As they watched as Kulaani walked away, another voice spoke from behind them.

"What's happened to you cubs!?" Neema exclaimed in surprise.

"Mom," Tora said, "We can explain... Well, actually we can't... But don't worry! It's only temporary..."

"Why are my sons girls, and my daughter a boy!"

"Just a little magic mix-up..." Kora said, "We're hoping to fix it."

"Hoping?" Neema asked, "You're saying you could all stay this way!?"

"It wouldn't be so bad," Haiba said, "The only negative is we'll have to experience child birth... But that doesn't bother me!"

Neema turned around and started to walk away, talking to herself, "I really need to get more sleep at night... I think I'm beginning to lose my mind..."

"Well..." Simba said, "Instead of complaining about it, why don't we have some fun with it?"

"I like the sound of that!" Haiba exclaimed.

"No," Simba said, "I mean do you know how uncomfortable we could make others feel? It would be hilarious!"

"Simba, that's just mean..." Nala said.

"Fine..." Simba said, "What should we do in the meantime?"

"I can think of a few things..." Haiba said.

"Seriously," Tora said to Haiba, "Knock it off."

"I suppose we just stay here." Nala said, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have my mother see me like this."

"You do realize there's other cubs around here, right?" Kora asked, "They'll see us."

"Better than my family." Nala said.

"Well," Haiba said, "while you all sit here and debate that, I'm going to go use my new found beauty to find a date." She left the group and started to walk around the water hole.

"Haiba's mother must have dropped him, or her, on his head after she had him." Sora said, "Nobody has that kind of personality."

"Well," Tora said, "I don't feel like sitting here all day. Come on, Mheetu, let's go for a walk." The two left as well.

"Nala, I'm not going to sit here, bored all day." Simba said, "Let's catch up to Kulaani, maybe he'll need help." Nala and Simba ran off after Kulaani, leaving Kora and Sora with their girlfriends.

"Well..." Akili said, "This is awkward..."

"I was hoping for a little bit of kissing today..." Kora said, "I guess that's out..."

"Hm... Maybe not..." Kula said, "I guess we could, since it's you..."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora asked.

"A-hem..." Akili coughed, "I _am _your girlfriend."

"Oh," Sora said, "Right..."

* * *

"So," Tama said to Chumvi, "What happens if you can't figure out the spell?"

"Well," Chumvi began, "Then we'll be stuck this way. As much as none of us want that, it really won't hurt us."

"I'd rather be a girl, thank you very much." Tama told her, "This is really uncomfortable..."

"If I can't figure it out, we'll have to find an alternate way to get back to normal." Chumvi said, "Otherwise, I'll be a mother in the future... Or Angani will kill me, so I think it would be in everyone's best interest to figure this out."

Chumvi knew that the odds of getting that spell right again were low, but she had to try...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The New Problem**

"Hey, Kulaani!" Simba yelled in his new, shriller voice, "Wait up!"

Kulaani stopped and turned to face the cub that yelled to him, "What are you guys doing?"

"We thought you could use some help." Nala said, "We have nothing else to do anyway."

"Okay." Kulaani said, "But I'm not sure if my pride will even have anything that can help..."

"So," Simba said, "You're telling me that they have objects that cleanse souls and kill the Lord of Darkness, but not one that can swap genders?"

"Hey, we aren't perfect." Kulaani told them, "Oh, and another thing... I'm taking a shortcut; it could be a little dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Simba asked.

Kulaani gave them a nervous smile, "Uh... Just follow mw and you'll find out."

"Are you sure?" Nala asked, "The last time we followed you somewhere dangerous, you nearly killed all of us." She was referring to the time that they had all went to the Ndoto Temple in the jungle. Kulaani had tried to murder all of them, though those that were killed were brought back to life by Ghaibu, who had been the one who was possessing Kulaani.

"Yes, it's dangerous," Kulaani said, "but I go that way all the time, we'll be fine."

"If you say so..." Simba said, a bit unsure. "Let's just go..."

* * *

"Aw, man..." Haiba said as he started back around the water hole, "Even when I'm drop-dead gorgeous, I can't get a date..." She had flirted with several cubs, hoping that her feminine charm would assist her. All her attempts failed.

_Oh well... _Haiba thought, _I can always go back to that stick... At least it accepts me... _She suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over her.

"W-why d-doesn't an-anybody like me?" Haiba sobbed as he fell to the ground, tears pouring from her eyes. Haiba kept sobbing for a few more minutes before she got it together. Now, Haiba was a little confused.

_What was that? _Haiba asked herself, _I never act like that... I need to go see Chumvi. _Haiba quickly ran off to where they had left Chumvi and Tama... Something was up, and it was weird...

* * *

"Chumvi!" Haiba yelled as Tama and Chumvi came into sight, "I think we have a problem!"

"What?" Chumvi asked as Haiba stopped in front of him. Other than the gender issue, he hadn't noticed any thing else out of the ordinary.

"I had an emotional break down after being rejected by some cubs." Haiba informed, "That never happens to me. I don't know wha-Ahh!"

Tama suddenly grabbed Haiba and put her in a head lock, "Hey, ya wanna fight?" Tama asked, "I haven't been in a good one in a while."

"Huh?" Haiba said, "No, I don't! Get your filthy paws off me!" Haiba reached up and slapped Tama across the face, causing Tama to release him, "That is no way to treat a lady..."

Haiba stopped and thought about what he had just said, "What did I just say?"

"Interesting..." Chumvi said, "It appears that you are both starting to exibit traits of your current gender. I better get going on that spell before- Oh my gosh... Your fur is gorgeous! You have to tell me how you keep it so shiny!"

"It's simple!" Haiba exclaimed, going back to his other personality, "I just-"

"Ugh..." Tama interrupted, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this girly talk. If you need me, I'll be cliff diving into a mud pit or something." Tama walked away, leaving Haiba and Chumvi with each other.

"Forget my fur." Haiba said, picking up one of Chumvi's paws, "You have to tell me haw you keep your claws looking so nice! Mine aren't this beautiful!"

"Come on!" Chumvi exclaimed, pulling Haiba away, "Let's go give our selves manicures!"

* * *

"You always do this!" Mheetu yelled at Tora, "You said we were just going for a walk, but oh no, you just had to run!"

"What do ya want me to do!?" Tora yelled back, "It's so hard to please you when you get worked up over every little thing! You're so difficult! Why do I even bother!?"

"Oh, is that what you think!?" Mheetu yelled as she started crying. Mheetu slapped Tora in the face with her claws, drawing a little blood, "Now, I'm going back with my real friends... One's that won't hurt my feelings!" Mheetu stormed off back towards the water hole.

"Wait!" Tora shouted, "I'm sorry!" Mheetu ignored Tora and kept walking, "Honest! I didn't mean it!" Tora ran after her, hoping to make it up to her.

* * *

"Yuck!" Simba yelled as she stepped in a mud puddle, "I got mud on my fur! That's going to take forever to come out!" They hadn't been walking in the jungle too long.

"Huh?" Kulaani asked as she turned around to face Simba, "What?"

"You heard me!" Simba snapped, "This mud is ruining my beautiful coat!"

Kulaani noticed Nala a short distance behind Simba. She was holding a large, green caterpillar over her mouth, ready to eat it.

"Nala!" Kulaani yelled, "Put that down, that's disgusting!"

"Ah, who cares?" Nala said, "I'm hungry." He dropped the caterpillar into his mouth and chewed it up and swallowed it without a problem, "Mmm... Slimy, yet satisfying."

It didn't take Kulaani long to put two and two together and see what was going on... Their personalities were beginning to match their genders. Kulaani knew now it wouldn't be long before it happened to her; she had to try and control it.

"We need to keep moving." Kulaani told them. She neglected to mention the field of spiders they would have to cross, for Simba's sake... Many of them weren't poisonous, but they could leave nasty bites that could get infected.

They needed to get to the pride before she changed too. As they kept walking, they passed a small cluster of different colored flowers.

_Hm... _Kulaani thought, _Those would look pretty with my fur... _She shook her head to get that thought out of his head, he needed to stay himself long enough to see if he could get them all back to normal... But he could already feel his personality changing...

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's an unexpected side effect... Now their personalities are changing. It may be funny, but it isn't good... See you for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When we last left off, everyone was going through some interesting changes, weren't they?**

**Emerald dreamer96: Yeah I find their girly versions funnier too. I guess it's just because it's so out of character for them.**

**anonymous13: I think Haiba would like to get a manicure, even if he was back as a boy. You know how he is sometimes...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Elder**

"Mkali!" Angani yelled, "Snap out of it!"

"Aw, come on, Angani..." Mkali said, "It's just a belching contest, learn to have a little fun."

"I liked it better when you weren't disgusting..." Angani said, grabbing Mkali's paw, "Let's go. I need to see something." Angani dragged Mkali back towards the water hole, this must have been happening to the others.

When the two arrived at the water hole, they saw Kula and Akili staring at Kora and Sora, who seemed to be giggling with each other. Angani and Mkali waled over to them.

"Why are they giggling like idiots?" Angani asked.

"They just started acting all girly..." Akili said, "It's really wierd."

"Same thing with Mkali," Angani told them, "Not only has her gender changed, but so is the way she acts."

"How come you aren't acting like a boy, then?" Kula asked.

"I'm not girly at all anyway." Angani told them, "So, I shouldn't change. I'm going to go find Chumvi, maybe that dolt has the spell figured out by now... Keep an eye on Mkali. I'll be back."

* * *

"Your clwas will look perfect when I'm done with them!" Chumvi giggled as she filed Haiba's claws with a piece of tree bark. "Then we can go look for some berries and crush them so we can color our claws!"

"What are you doing!?" Angani shouted at Chumvi, "You need to be working on that spell to get us back to normal! Not having a beauty hour!"

"There's always time to make yourself look better." Haiba said, "A girl has to look her best!"

"Ugh..." Angani said, "I think I'm going to puke..." Angani grabbed Chumvi and held her up. "If you don't fix this, I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp. I don't care if you're a girl and I'm a boy. You will regret doing this to me."

Chumvi didn't say anything and seemed to be looking Angani over.

"Your fur..." Chumvi said, "It's so dirty... I think I might know something that will help with that. It's always better to keep your fur looking nice. You wouldn't want others thinking you're some sort of disgusting ruffian, would you?"

Angani dropped Chumvi to the ground and growled in frustration. "What is wrong with you!? Don't you get that we have a problem!?"

"I'll say." Haiba said, "I still need a date tonight... I always feel so alone."

Angani turned away from the two. It was clear that there was no getting through to those cubs.

"I'm going to be stuck this way forever..." Angani said as he walked away, "As if I didn't have enough problems..."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about the spiders!?" Simba yelled at Kulaani, "They were so icky!"

"Ah, get over it." Nala said, "I thought they were delicious. They're a good source of... Uh... Something."

"You are a repulsive creature..." Simba said, "What have I ever seen in you?"

"My awesome muscles?" Nala said, "Or maybe my charming personality?"

"Focus you two!" Kulaani squeaked in her high pitched voice, "We need to concentrate the pride is right up here."

They kept walking until they finally came upon the pride.

"Daddy!" Kulaani called out. "Wait, did I just call him Daddy? I've never done that... Dad!"

THe king stepped from outside the den and saw the cubs. He recognized Kulaani as his son... The only problem was that he was now his daughter.

"Kulaani?" He said as he walked over to the three, "What happened?"

"A little magic accident..." Kulaani said, "Not only did it change our genders, but now our personalities are changing. I've managed to keep it under control. Do we have anything here that can reverse it?"

"Hm..." The king said as he thought. "No... Unfortunately we don't."

"Great..." Kulaani said, "I guess our hopes lie on Chumvi to get that spell right."

"Wait." Kulaani's father said, "I might know somebody who can help. Wait here." He left the cubs and walked into the den. He came back out with an older looking lion, the elder of the pride.

"Grandpa?" Kulaani asked, "How can he help?"

"There is much you don't know about me..." Kulaani's grandfather, Umri said. He lifted a paw and it became enveloped in a bright light. The light moved toward the cubs and surrounded them. After a minute, it disappeared.

"My grandpa is magic?" Kulaani asked. Then he realized something, his voice was back to normal. He looked at Simba and Nala, they too, were back to normal.

"Ugh..." Nala said, "I wish I didn't eat those bugs..."

"Don't expect me to kiss you later." Simba said, "At least until your bug breath is gone."

"Can you come with us an fix the rest of our friends?" Kulaani asked his grandfather.

"Yes." Umri answered, "But the gender swap spell has a catch..."

"What?" Nala asked.

Umri sighed and answered, "If we don't get to your friends by night fall, the spell will be irreversable..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... They better hurry and get back, otherwise they're out of luck... And Angani will be furious, as if she isn't enough already...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Can Kulaani, Simba, Nala, and Umri get to the Pridelands before it's too late? If not, then I guess they will just have to learn and deal with it...**

**anonymous13: Well, they might make it, but they are quite far away...**

**snheetah: The beauty hour seemed essential... Provided a little more comedy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Race Against Time**

"Since when are you magic?" Kulaani asked his grandfather as they ran back to the Pridelands. They still had a while until the sun went down, but it would be close as to whether they would make it.

"I always have been." Umri said, "I've mastered most spells, but I haven't used them in many years."

For being an older lion, Umri looked pretty healthy. He wasn't frail and still looked pretty strong. The only things that really showed his age was his grey mane and his voice.

"Why is the spell permanent if it's not reversed in time?" Simba asked.

"It's just a tricky spell." Umri told him, "If I may ask, how did you cubs manage to perform that spell?"

"One of our friends." Nala answered, "He tried performing another spell, but it went wrong."

"I remember when I always got spells wrong..." Umri said, "My father was furious when I accidentally set fire to his tail."

"Hm..." Kulaani said, "Maybe this means I have some hidden magical abilities."

"You probably would have discovered them by now," His grandfather said, "but you are smart."

"We better go faster." Simba said, "We're going to be cutting it close."

"Hey," Umri said, "just because I'm in shape doesn't mean that I don't ache. I'm running as fast as I can."

* * *

"Well," Angani said as he approached the water hole, "It looks like we're screwed. Chumvi has gone girly and doesn't want to work on the spell anymore."

"There's still Kulaani." Kula told Angani, "He... Well, she went back to her pride to see if there was anything that could help... But they aren't back yet." They looked out to the horizon and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"I can't believe it..." Angani said, "I've spent an entire day in a boy's body... I feel disgusting... Not only that, but my girlfriend is a boy! That defeats the whole purpose of having a girlfriend!" Angani fell to his back, both paws on his face. Angani felt defeated. "Why can't things just go back to normal!?"

"Well," Kulaani said as he, Umri, Simba and Nala reached the water hole, "I think we can fix that."

Angani sat up and saw Umri with them. "Who's the old geezer?"

"That _ geezer_ happens to be my grandfather..." Kulaani said, "And the only one who can get you back to normal."

"That's right." Umri said, "A little respect would be apprieciated... Now, I'm going to need everyone here that needs to be changed."

Simba looked around at the cubs that were there. "Well, there's four here... We're missing some."

"I'll go get Chumvi and Haiba." Angani said, "Those two have been giving themselves makeovers all day..." She began walking away from the water hole.

"Hurry!" Umri called, "We need to get the spell done by sun down, or else it's permanent!"

Upon hearing what Umri said, Angani broke into a sprint. He looked to the sun there was maybe fifteen minutes until dark...

"We need to find Tora and Mheetu." Simba said, "Come on, we don't have much longer."

Nala followed after Simba. Tora and Mheetu couldn't be far...

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Tora shouted up the tree that Mheetu was sitting in. She had been there all day, refusing to talk to Tora.

"Too little, too late." Mheetu responded. "Maybe you should learn to control your temper. Then we wouldn't be-"

"Tora, Mheetu!" Nala yelled as she and SImba got to the tree. "You need to get to the water hole, we can make everything normal again!"

"Not until he says sorry!" Mheetu pointed a claw accusingly.

"We don't have time for this..." Nala said as she walked under Mheetu. She reached up and pulled Mheetu down by the tail.

"Ow!" Mheetu squeaked.

"Hurry!" Simba shouted.

Nala pulled Mheetu up and pulled her with her. Tora followed right behind them.

* * *

Angani found Chumvi and Haiba right where she had left them earlier. Luckily, Tama was there too. Tama looked to be covered in mud...

"Alright," Angani said to them, "Girly time is over. We need to fix everything. You too, Tama."

"Aw..." Haiba said, "But things were starting to get fun!"

"You can have fun later. Follow me!" Angani exclaimed.

"Okay..." Haiba said, "For a kiss..."

At this point, Angani just wanted too get back to normal. She didn't have time to kiss Haiba.

"How about I just drag you there!?" Angani yelled as she grabbed Haiba by the tail and began dragging her to the water hole. She called back over her shoulder to Tama and Chumvi, "You two coming or what!?"

They could tell Angani was angry. They didn't want to make her any worse, so they just did as they were told and followed her.

* * *

Angani, Haiba, Chumvi, and Tama all arrived back at the water hole. Simba, Nala, Tora, and Mheetu had already arrived. The sun was almost completely set.

"Hurry!" Umri said, "We have just over a minute left. Put everyone that needs to be changed back together and everyone else stand back."

Akili and Kula brought Sora and Kora to the other gender-swapped cubs and had them all stand next to each other. The sun was just about to vanish.

"Stand back!" Umri shouted as his paws began glowing white. The magic energy surrounded the cubs just as the sun disappeared. It remained bright for a moment before fading away.

"Did it work?" Simba asked as he brought his paw down from his eyes.

"Woah..." Haiba said, "Hey... I'm back to normal!"

"So am I!" Kora exclaimed, looking himself over.

"Thank the Kings..." Angani said.

"That was close." Umri said, "I got it done just in time. One moment later, and it probably wouldn't of worked..."

"Thanks, grandpa." Kulaani said, "Will you be fine traveling back alone?"

"Don't worry about me, Kulaani." Umri told his grandson, "I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Umri turned to leave the Pridelands. He wouldn't get back to his pride until late in the night.

"We should get back to Pride Rock." Simba said, "I'm, exhausted..."

* * *

When the cubs walked into the den, they were met by Neema, who immediately looked them over.

"Phew..." She sighed, "You're back. I didn't tell anyone else, so you don't need to explain anything..."

"That's good." Tora said, "I'm off to sleep. Today was a little crazy."

All the cubs said good night to each other and separated to where they all usually slept.

"What happened?" Vitani asked as Kulaani lied down next to her, "I didn't think you would be gone so long."

"It's a long story." Kulaani said, "I'll tell you in the morning, goodnight."

Haiba sat by himself in another corner of the den. "Well..." He said, "I kind of wish I was a girl again... AT least it would have been a different feeling to wake up to..." He looked next to him and saw a old bone sitting there. "Why hello there, how would you like to go on a date tonight..."

* * *

Angani and Mkali took their normal spots. They were ready for some rest as well.

"Good night." Mkali said, kissing Angani, "Sleep well."

"Yeah..." Angani answered, "You too..." She then thought to herself, _I know I won't..._

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're back, but just barely... And what is up with Angani? She's been acting awfully strange, but that's a later story. Next time, a very _hot_ cub returns...**


End file.
